ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
|Text=Edit this tab}} All primary weapons in Ghost Recon Phantoms have 3 main variants. The differences in these variants are to fit the playstyle of each player. The different variants have certain customizations locked to further cement their role and play-style. Not all of the mentioned variants apply to every weapon. There are a few weapons whose variants do not follow the usual naming or are completely different weapons all together. (e.g. VSS, MG36, M249, SVD, MP5, L86, OC-14) Weapons in Ghost Recon Phantoms also exhibit a critical hit system through a persistent leveling system of the weapon. This is accomplished by getting kills with any variant of that particular weapon family. The max level for any weapon is 10. Statistics All weapons are affected by 7 major factors *Damage: Maximum amount of HP deducted from an opponent when hit (unless critical hits) *Rate of Fire: Amount of rounds the gun will fire in a minute *Magazine Size: Amount of rounds available to the player before a reload is required *Ammo Pool: Amount of total ammunition including currently loaded magazine and reserve ammo *Reload Time: Time in seconds until the weapon is fully loaded again *Accuracy: Precision of the weapon when fully supported. Affects the speed your crosshairs tighten. *Control: Amount of vertical jump when firing the weapon from each shot *Ready Time: Time in seconds until the weapon is ready to fire from sprinting. Has minor effect on drawtime behind cover *Fire Modes: Firing modes available to the weapon for different situations **SEMI: Will fire one round with each click but will fire at a slower pace when the fire button is held **SINGLE: Will fire one round with each click and will only fire with each click **BURST: Will fire 3 rounds in quick succession and generally has a tighter grouping than full auto **AUTO: Will fire until the magazine is empty as long as the fire button is held : : Although this has had only limited testing, it is my belief that weapon fire computations in : GRP are more complicated then a few single number statistics would allow for. 762team55 Assault Rifles Assault Rifles are the primary weapon of choice for the Assault Class. *Base = Most customizable and the basis for the other variants. *C = Locked Grip, +Rate of Fire, -Ready Time, -Control, -Accuracy *SD = Locked Suppressor, No Grip/Bipod, -Damage, -Control, +Ready Time *SV = Locked Bipod, +Accuracy, +Control, -Rate of Fire, +Ready Time : Unique Variants (Available for a limited time) - All other stats are idential to the variant that it is based upon. *ALP = Alpine Camo, +Rate of Fire, -Damage *HLW = Halloween Camo Pattern, -Control, +Damage *JGL = Jungle Camo, +Control, -0.1 Ready Time, -Damage, -Accuracy *AE = Antique Camo, +Damage, -Accuracy, -Control *TRT = Triton Camo, +Accuracy, +Control, -0.1 Sec Ready Time, -Rate of Fire *AC = Assassin's Creed Camo, +Accuracy, +Control, +0.1 Ready Time *ACR = Assassin's Creed Rouge Cammo, ? *NH = Night Hunter Camo, +Accuracy, +Control, -Rate of Fire *TAN = Tan Camo, +Damage, +Accuracy, -Control, +0.1 Ready Time *OPM = Omega Camo, +Rate of Fire, -0.1 Sec Ready Time, -Control *DPM = Pixel Camo,+0.1 Sec Ready Time, +Control, +Accuracy *R6 = Rainbow Six Camo, ? *BLK = Black Series Camo, ? *BDK = Bodark Camo, ? Light Machine Guns Light Machineguns are the staple weapons of the Specialist Support class that allow them to take a huge variety of support roles, from fire support with the the M96, to close-range combat with the M249, to long-range domination with the L86A1, to point defense with the 6P41, to spearheading attacks with the MG36. Light Machineguns are less accurate than the Assault's collection of Assault Rifles and take a while to ready, but have excellent damage per second ratings and have large magazines, making them powerful weapons, especially for defense, once the operator is situated in cover. Shotguns For when the fights move to closer quarters, Specialists Support and Assault classes have access to a variety of shotguns to ensure close-range superiority, with options like the hard-hitting NS2000 to the rapid-firing M1014 to the well-rounded KPS-12. While traits vary, these weapons are limited a bit by their range and heft, but are backed up by solid power. Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifles are the primary weapon of choice for medium to long-range engagements when playing the Recon Class. *Base = Most customizable and the basis for the other variants *C = Locked Foregrip, +Rate of Fire, +Control, -Ready Time, -Damage, -Accuracy *SV = Locked Bipod, +Damage, +Accuracy, +Control, +Ready Time, -Rate of Fire *SD = Locked Suppressor, No Grip, -Damage, -Control, +Ready Time : Unique Variants (Available for a limited time) - All other stats are idential to the variant that it is based upon. *ALP = Alpine Camo, +Rate of Fire, -Damage *HLW = Halloween Camo Pattern, -Control, +Damage *JGL = Jungle Camo, +Control, -0.1 Ready Time, -Damage, -Accuracy *AE = Antique Camo, +Damage, -Accuracy, -Control *TRT = Triton Camo, +Accuracy, +Control, -0.1 Sec Ready Time, -Rate of Fire *AC = Assassin's Creed Camo, +Accuracy, +Control, +0.1 Ready Time *ACR = Assassin's Creed Rouge Cammo, ? *NH = Night Hunter Camo, +Accuracy, +Control, -Rate of Fire *TAN = Tan Camo, +Damage, +Accuracy, -Control, +0.1 Ready Time *OPM = Omega Camo, +Rate of Fire, -0.1 Sec Ready Time, -Control *DPM = Pixel Camo, +Damage, +0.1 Sec Ready Time, -Accuracy *R6 = Rainbow Six Camo, ? *BLK = Black Series Camo, ? *BDK = Bodark Camo, Unique Sniper Rilfe (VSS) with high damage and rate of fire. Sub-machine Guns Sub-machine Guns are the primary weapon of choice for close-range engagements when playing the Recon Class. *Base = Most customizable and the basis for the other variants. *C = Locked Grip, +Rate of Fire, -Ready Time, -Accuracy, -Control, -Damage *SD = Locked Suppressor, +Control, +Ready Time, -Damage *SP = No Grip, +Rate of Fire, -Control : Unique Variants (Available for a limited time) - All other stats are idential to the variant that it is based upon. *ALP = Alpine Camo, +Rate of Fire, -Damage *HLW = Halloween Camo Pattern, -Control, +Damage *JGL = Jungle Camo, +Control, -0.1 Ready Time, -Damage, -Accuracy *AE = Antique Camo, +Damage, -Accuracy, -Control *TRT = Triton Camo, +Accuracy, +Control, -0.1 Sec Ready Time, -Rate of Fire *AC = Assassin's Creed Camo, +Accuracy, +Control, +0.1 Ready Time *ACR = Assassin's Creed Rogue Cammo, ? *NH = Night Hunter Camo, +Accuracy, +Control, -Rate of Fire *TAN = Tan Camo, +Damage, +Accuracy, -Control, +0.1 Ready Time *OPM = Omega Camo, +Rate of Fire, -0.1 Sec Ready Time, -Control *DPM = Pixel Camo, +Rate of Fire, +Control, -Accuracy, +0.1 Sec Ready Time *R6 = Rainbow Six Camo, ? *BLK = Black Series Camo, ? *BDK = Bodark Camo, ? Pistols Pistols are the secondary weapon for all classes in the game. Pistols are back-up weapons that feature no modifiable slot locations (when you try to mod them it says 'coming soon'). As you rank up, you receive access to a variety of pistols with different features, including higher damage output and faster fire rate, or larger magazine sizes. Switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading your primary weapon. All classes have access to the same pistols at the same level. Pistols also have unique variants like the primary weapons listed above and share the same statistical differences. Weapon Navigation Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Weapons